


Watchful Eye

by wyomingparmesan



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: Lincoln goes over to Clyde's house for a sleepover, but when his dads suddenly have to leave, Luna volunteers to watch them, along with someone special. One shot. Commission.





	Watchful Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see. I've been in a bit of writing rut, and school has kept me pretty busy. Anyway, enjoy this fic I wrote for my friend, Jackie!

"Thanks for walking with me, Luna," Lincoln said, kicking a pebble with his shoe as they walked along the sidewalk.

"It's my pleasure, little bro," she replied, putting a hand on his back. "I know you're old enough to walk over by yourself, but sometimes you can never be too careful."

It was a sunny day in the small town of Royal Woods, Michigan. Lincoln Loud had planned a fun night with his best friend, Clyde McBride, and he could not wait.

Lincoln took his backpack off and held it in front of him. "Look at all the fun things I've packed for me and Clyde to do!", he said with a big smile on his face, and his hands shaking with excitement.

Luna peeked into his backpack. There were many comic books, a handheld game system, even some juice boxes. "Wow Linc, you really went all out for this huh?"

He nodded his head, his hair swaying with the wind. "I hardly get to spend the night with Clyde anymore since his dads have been working so much," he said.

Seeing her little brother so excited made Luna smile. He hadn't been this excited since the new Ace Savvy movie came out, and that was months ago.

When they made it to the McBride's house, Lincoln ran up to the door. His feet hitting the cement as he ran to ring the doorbell eagerly. The sound of buzzing could be heard as he began to push the doorbell repeatedly.

" _Alright, alright, I'm coming_ ," said a voice from inside the house. The door opened to reveal Clyde. His eyes met Lincoln's, growing bigger as they went in for a hug. "Hey buddy!", he said as he hugged Lincoln back. "You have  _no idea_  how excited I am to see you."

"Same here, buddy," Lincoln said. "Though, can you maybe let up a little? It's getting kinda hard to breathe," he managed to say before running out of breath.

Clyde let go of him and stepped back. "Oh, sorry Lincoln," he said, his cheeks blushing a bit.

Lincoln coughed. "Hey, it's okay!", he said, playfully hitting Lincoln's arm. "Are you gonna let us in, or what?"

His friend looked over to Luna, who waved at him. "Oh, I got so excited, I didn't even say hi to your sister," Clyde said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He turned around to step inside the doorway and motioned for them to come inside. "Come on in, though watch you step," he began. "My dads just mopped the floors."

Lincoln and Luna headed inside the house. It was a huge change from their house, as it was neat and tidy. The shelves were filled with many collectable knick knacks, all completely clear of dust. Mr. and Mr. McBride never stopped cleaning, most likely due to Clyde's allergy to dust.

As if by magic, Clyde's dads came into the room. They spotted Lincoln and Luna and walked over to greet them. "Hello, Lincoln, hello, Luna," Harold said, a big smile on his face. "It's good to see you again, how are the rest of your sisters?"

"They're pretty good, still really loud," Luna said, laughing.

Harold and Howard laughed along, then the phone rang. "Oh, I'll get it," Howard said, walking away.

Clyde linked his arm with Lincoln's. "Hey, let's go to my room," he said. "I've got a new game I wanna show you!"

Luna ruffled his hair before Clyde could pull him away. "See ya tomorrow," she said, turning for the door. "Love you."

"I love you, too," he replied as he and Clyde began running to his room.

She watched them run off, and Harold turned to her. "Have a good night, Luna," he said. "Do you need one of us to take you home?"

The rocker shook her head. "Nah, I can walk, it's not very far."

Just as she began to walk out the door, Howard yelled for Harold. "Hare Bear!", he said, coming over to where he and Luna were.

"What is it, Howie?"

"There's a problem down at the shop, and they need both of us to come down," he said, breathing heavily.

"What? Well, we can't just leave the boys here all alone," Harold said.

"I know, Hare Bear," Howard said, biting his nails. "What are we gonna do?"

Luna turned and stepped back into the house. "Hey, um I can watch the little dudes," she said.

Their faces lit up. "Are you sure, Luna?", Howard asked. "We don't want you to waste your night."

She waved her hand down. "It is no problem at all, Mr. McBrides," she said. "I babysit kids all the time. Besides, I know my brother and Clyde is a pretty chill kid, it'll be fine."

"Oh, bless you Luna," Howard said, hugging her. "Now, there are some things you need to remember though." He began pulling a long list out of his pocket, which made her raise an eyebrow.

Before he could read anything from it, though, Harold put a hand on his husband's shoulder. "Just leave it with her, Howie," he said. "Come on, we've gotta go."

"Okay, okay," Howard said, handing the list to Luna. "Here's everything you need to know," he tried to say as Harold began pushing him out the door.

"They'll be fun, now go start the car," he said, leaning back to grab the door. "Good luck, Luna," he started closing the door. "Oh, and one last thing. No boys, you hear me?"

Luna smiled and waved back. "Of course, you two go on now."

With that, Luna was now left to watch her brother and his best friend. It seemed easy enough, even with the long list of Clyde's needs she got left with.

She stood in the middle of the living room, thinking what to do next.

_Ding!_

She felt her phone go off in her pocket and reached down to grab it. The screen lit up with a text that read:

_Hey, Luna! Wanna hang out tonight?_

_-Sam_

A small smile came across her face. Sam, her crush and best friend. Anytime she offered to hang out, it was always one Luna could not refuse. She frowned. Well, except tonight, unfortunately. She started to text back.

_I'd really love to, but I can't. I gotta watch Lincoln and Clyde for his dads._

She stopped and thought for a moment.

_But you could come and help if you want. I'm sure Mr. and Mr. McBride wouldn't mind._

_-Luna_

She hit send and put her phone back in her pocket. They never said she couldn't invite girls over.

* * *

"You little dudes want some grub?", Luna asked as Lincoln and Clyde walked into the kitchen.

"Definitely, I'm  _starving_ ," Lincoln said, rubbing his stomach.

The boys sat up on the barstools at the counter, and she laid a couple plates in front of them.

"I made you guys some grilled cheese," Luna said, sitting down next to them with her own sandwich. "Oh, here's some chips too." She handed them both bags of chips.

Lincoln and Clyde began to eat. "Thanks, Luna," they said one after the other.

"You're welcome, dudes," she said. "I know it's not much, but I didn't wanna mess up your kitchen too bad."

"I'm sure my dads will appreciate that," Clyde said, putting some chips in his mouth.

They looked back, as there was a knock at the door.

Luna began to get up. "I'll get it, you guys eat," she said.

She walked to the door and opened it to reveal Sam.

"Hey, Lunes!", she said, leaning forward to hug her.

"Sammy!", Luna said, hugging her back. "It's so good to see you."

"Back at ya," Sam said, winking.

Luna grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "Hey little dudes, look who's here!"

The boys turned around. Their faces filled with surprise, but they waved.

"Oh, uh Luna I didn't know you invited Sam," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I don't think we've actually met before," Clyde said, getting up to walk over to the girls. "Hi, I'm Clyde."

Sam smiled. "Nice to meet you, Clyde," she said. "I'm Sam, but you already knew that."

He laughed nervously. "Heh, yeah, um actually, can I talk to you for a second, Luna?", he asked.

"Sure little dude," she said, following Clyde to the hallway.

As they reached the hall, his breathing became heavy. Luna knelt in front of him, a worried look on her face.

"Easy there, Clyde, it's okay," she said, patting his back. "Get your inhaler."

He reached into his back pocket and took out his inhaler. He let a few puffs go down his windpipe, his breathing slowing down.

"Okay…I'm okay," Clyde managed to say, regaining his breath. "Okay, I started freaking out there, but what I was trying to say is that I don't think my dads will be that happy about this."

Luna sighed. "It'll be okay, Clyde," she began to say, reassuring him. "I'll deal with it if anything happens, alright?"

He looked back at her, a little smile on his face. "Okay, I trust you," he said.

She rubbed his hair. "That's better, now come on, let's not keep Linc and Sammy waiting."

They walked back out into the living room.

Lincoln and Sam were sitting on the couch, laughing at something on Sam's phone.

He wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh man! That has to be the best thing I've seen all day," he said, trying to hold in his laugh.

Sam giggled. "Right? I can't stop watching it."

Lincoln turned to see Luna and Clyde, and began laughing again. "G-Guys you  _have_  to see this video," he said, laughing again.

Sam turned her phone to Luna and Clyde, and the two started laughing as well.

Soon enough, the four were locked into Sam's phone as she flipped through different sets of funny videos, and each one of them would bust out laughing. Luna was slung over the back of the couch, and at one point Lincoln fell in the floor.

She stopped for a moment and just watched her brother and best friend. Lincoln kept trying to get up, but he'd start laughing again and fall in the floor. Sam would bust out laughing at the sight.

Then she looked at Clyde, who in the six years she'd known him, she'd never seen him laugh so hard. It was a wonderful thing.

Luna had always been secretly afraid of what her family would think of her liking Sam, but seeing her and Lincoln getting along really brought a smile to her face.

Still leaning over the top of the couch, she shimmied herself over to Sam, and laid a small kiss on her blonde hair.

Sam looked up at her, a small smile on her face. "What was that for?", she asked playfully.

Luna shrugged. "What? A girl can't kiss her best friend for no reason?"

Her best friend smirked, and sat up on her knees. "In that case…", the blonde girl leaned forward a bit and gave Luna a peck on the lips. "I can do it too."

Luna jumped back a bit, her eyes blinking in surprise. Sam reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward. Their eyes met, each with a longing look for one another.

That was the moment they knew that there was something more between them. Maybe they couldn't express it with words yet, but the time would come.

Next to them, Lincoln and Clyde looked at each other. The boys smiled as they watched the exchange between the two girls.

"Wait, Lincoln, I just remembered something," Clyde said.

"What is it?", Lincoln asked.

"My dads said I'm not allowed to watch romance movies until I'm thirteen."


End file.
